Abstract world
The abstract world is one of the locations accessible by the Nexus , and this is also where we can get the monochrome effect . Description : Main area : The abstract world , in the main area , is a principaly monochrome area . There are floating black plots , all connected with whites paths . Next to the passages , there are giants rotatings clocks and giants whites man statues . The sky have a X ray look , and this is the same sky of the eye world , but in grey . In the paths , there are also NPC's . The most common are whites men who seem to salute with the hand , and the Uboa-like faces . But in a certain passage , there is also a silver ring with an eye in the middle . After this NPC , there is a black door that leads to the Piano world . The main area of the abstract world is in fact a intersection plot in the middle with 3 arms of the plot . In the first arm , there is the Nexus door of the abstract world . In the second , there is the Piano world entrance door and in the third arm , there is the parkour entrance . The parkour : Before the parkour , there is a big plot that connect the main area to the parkour . In the middle of the plot , there is a giant chess table , with the giants pawns . In the other side of the plot ( if you begin in the main area ) , there is the door that lead to the parkour . The parkour is a black room with whites draws in the walls . There are black platforms squarred by 4 , and in each square , there are letters that scroll at full speed . The platforms are connected by epileptics bars . The player need to stay in balance in the bars for finish the parkour . And when the player falls to the bars , there are stairs in the beginning of the parkour , to go back on the platforms ( these stairs are useless , because you can jump to the bars for go up ) . Because the bars are narrows , the bicycle effect is not recommended . In the end of the parkour , there is a door that lead to the eye room . The eye room : The eye room is a reward-room for finish the parkour of the abstract world . This room is a black room with disort grey images on the walls and 4 rock-like things . In the middle of the rocks , there is a big monochrome eye that blinks nonstop , and above the eye , there is a grey hole . The eye will give you the monochrome effect . When you use the monochrome effect , you will be teleported in this room , in front of the monochrome eye . Photos : entrance .]] entrance .]]